1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of high solids ambient cure coatings and binder compositions for such coatings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Acrylate polyene high solids, low emissions coating compositions which cure to solvent resistant durable coatings have been available in the prior art. For example, W. R. Grace and Company has done substantial work in this field as exemplified by its 9311 system described in Gush et al., Thiol/acrylate Hybrid Systems, Modern Paint and Coatings, November 1978, 58-66. The W. R. Grace systems as described also in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,662,023 and 4,120,721 utilize a polythiol containing at least 2 thiol groups per molecule. However, the W. R. Grace system and others such as described by Mitsubishi Rayon in U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,474 require ultraviolet light or other radiation curing.
Hofer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,976, show an improved redox system for vinyl compounds consisting of a liposalt organic vanadium compound and a mercaptan. Hofer et al. were concerned only with monounsaturated vinyl compounds.
Rosenkrantz et al. Offenlegenschrift No. 2,025,410 laid open Dec. 9, 1971 show unsaturated polyesters in unsaturated monomer solutions cured with vanadium and thioglycolic acid ester accelerators. The Rosenkrantz et al polyesters are condensates of dicarboxylic acids and dihydric alcohols, and do not contain acrylic unsaturation.